Trading Spaces
by jayer
Summary: Kyle tells the Tragers he's ready to move on and forget about the past he can't remember. And Declan helps him with the first steps. Kyle/Declan Season One Fluff. Slash Free.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Kyle." Declan knocked on the half open door.

"Hey Declan." Kyle looked up with a grin. "Lori's not home."

"I know. She and Hilary went shopping."

"If you know, then why are you here?"

"I had nothing going on, thought maybe we could shoot some hoops or something."

"Did you have another fight with your father?"

Declan laughed. "No. He's at work. Right now we are in the ignore Declan phase."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's better than the Yell at Declan for being less than perfect again phase."

"Why is your father like that?"

Declan looked around the room. "Hey Kyle."

"Yeah."

"Did you mean what you said to Mr and Mrs Trager about moving on? Or was that just to cover up the stuff that Foss guy said to you?"

"I don't know." Kyle shrugged. "I guess I meant it."

"Cool. Then I have an idea."

"What kind of idea?"

"Just something we can do. To mark the start of your 'I'm not going to obsess over the stuff I can't remember anymore' phase."

"Will we get in trouble?"

"We're going to ask Mrs Trager before we do it. So no, we won't get in trouble."

"Cool."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god." Lori gasped from the doorway. "What are you two doing?"

"Painting." Kyle smiled at her.

"I can see that." Lori laughed at Kyle's polka dotted face. "Does my mother know you're doing this?"

"Yes." Declan said from atop a ladder. "She even paid for the stuff. She was thrilled."

"Really?"

"Yep. Kyle and I told her that we wanted to redo his room so it would be more like a bedroom."

"Like a Kyle room."

"You really said that to my mother."

"Pretty much. Hand me that hammer would ya?" Declan put a last nail in the wall and climbed down. "It actually went more like making the room feel more like it belonged to Kyle and less like just a depot he was staying in until something else came along. It was really quite moving. If I do say so."

Lori shook her head. "You are something else, Declan."

"Wanna help?" Kyle asked.

"Sure. I'll just put on something more destroyable."

Within minutes Lori was back, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. It didn't take long before she too was covered in paint splatters.

"Hey kids." Nicole walked in with a tray. "I thought you could use some soda and chips to fuel up."

"Thanks Mom."

"Yeah, thanks Mrs Trager."

"No problem. Declan, we're having pizza for dinner. Did you want to stay?"

Declan looked at Lori and Kyle. "Anyone mind?"

"You have to stay so we can finish." Kyle insisted

"You two are really into this. It's kind of creepy." Lori grabbed a soda.

"I'm a bit curious myself." Nicole looked around. "So you're staying?"

"I guess so."

"Okay, well Steven gets off work in about an hour and he's getting the pizza on the way home so that gives you three about two hours to clean this place up."

"No problem." Declan nodded. "You two done yet?"

"Yes." Lori smirked at him.

"Good. Cause there's something in my truck we have to get."

"What?" Kyle said.

"You'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, I'm definitely not cut out for this HGTV thing cause I still don't get it."

"You will." Declan laughed.

Kyle came back in the room with his arms full. "I got it."

"Perfect."

"Knock, knock." Nicole called from the hallway. "Can I come in?"

"No." Declan ran to the door and held it shut. Lori and Kyle looked at him. "We want it to be a surprise. You can see after dinner."

"Okay, Steven's home so you kids come get washed up and let's eat."

"We'll be there in a minute." Lori called back. "A surprise? That's a little lame don't you think?"

"Don't you want to see the look on your mother's face? I mean, come on Lori. This is pretty cool."

Lori looked around the room. "I guess."

"I like it." Kyle grinned.

"Well that's all that matters." Declan wiped his hands off on my jeans. "Let's eat."

Within minutes they were sitting around the table, dining on pizza and sodas.

"You three have a fun day?" Steven asked, watching them devour their food.

"We're remaking my bedroom."

"So I heard. I can't wait to see it."

"It was Declan's idea."

Declan shrugged. "It's nothing."

"Sounds like you put a lot of work into this."

"I like doing stuff."

"Kissing up to the parental units." Josh smirked. "Way to keep out of trouble."

"Well thank you." Nicole smiled at Declan, ignoring Josh's comment. "You've been a really good friend to Kyle."

"Kyle's been a good friend to me."

"And friends do stuff for each other, right?"

"Right." Declan nodded.

They went back to eating in a comfortable silence.


	4. Chapter 4

"A couple more steps." Declan led Nicole into the center of the room, Kyle right behind him with Steven. "Perfect. You can open your eyes."

Nicole opened her eyes and looked around the room.

"Not bad huh?" Declan asked with a grin.

"No, not bad. It's beautiful."

The walls had been painted a soft off white, making the room feel brighter and cleaner. An old lamp, recovered from a closet, sat in the corner next to the ragged but still comfortable armchair Nicole had discovered at a yard sale. Kyle's bookcase was next to it. His worktable desk was moved over by the windows. And someone had strung up several strands of christmas lights that twinkled like stars along the ceiling.

"Uh, Declan. Where's Kyle's tub?" Steven asked.

Nicole looked around, realizing for the first time that it was missing.

"That's the surprise." Kyle laughed. "I got a real bed."

"Where?"

Kyle walked over to the corner where an odd wooden cube had been built. He pulled back a makeshift curtain. "Up here. Declan made it."

Steven and Nicole took a closer look. The whole thing was like a bunk bed with only a top bunk and half the legs cut off. The boys had pulled out the air mattress they had used when Kyle was still sleeping in Josh's room.

"Kyle said that something about the tub made him feel safe cause of being all closed up in it. So we made him a bed that felt like that." Declan explained. "At least we hope it will."

"Pretty cool, isn't it?" Lori beamed.

"Kyle's got himself a big boy bed." Josh laughed. "No more crib for him."

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Kyle did the math."

"Well if Kyle did the math." Steven said, the issue settled in his mind.

"This was a lot of work."

"I told you I like doing stuff. And shop is the only class I make A's in."

"Still, you did all this with the money I gave you."

"And some scraps from the guy remodeling the house across from mine."

"I'm impressed." Nicole smiled. "How about some dessert? We've got ice cream."

"You know what. I should go. My dad might actually notice I've been gone all day."

"I'll walk you out." Lori said as she followed Declan to the door.

"Thanks for dinner."

"You're welcome anytime."

"Good night, Declan."

"Night, Kyle."

Lori followed Declan to his truck. "That was really great what you did."

"Kyle said he wanted to move on. I just thought I would help."

"I think you really did. So thanks. But you know you don't have to be nice to Kyle. My parents like you."

"I didn't do it for your parents. Kyle's a cool guy and he's a friend."

"And friends do things for friends."

"Right."

Lori reached up and kissed Declan.

"What was that for?"

"For being friends with Kyle and being a cool guy."

Lori kissed him again.

"And what was that for?"

"Cause you're my boyfriend and I can."

"Well your father is watching from the door so your boyfriend better go before he really does have to do something amazing to stay out of trouble."

"Good night, Declan."

"Later, Trager."


End file.
